


【盾冬】 獅爪與肉球

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 不小心還是寫了真‧獅盾X人類巴奇，還不知怎地寫了八千多字（掩面）延續這篇塗鴉的設定，在豆芽盾因為血清的副作用變成雄獅大盾後，他跟巴奇依然是最要好的朋友及戰友，直到某一天獅盾發覺自己似乎不太對勁……簡單來說就是巴奇主動獻身給獅盾的肉，也就是獸那個交（由於獅子的JJ有倒刺，所以雖然是兩情相悅的甜肉，不過可能有點痛跟血，還請避雷。





	【盾冬】 獅爪與肉球

＿＿＿

 

 

駐紮於中歐小鎮郊外的美軍營地內，隸屬於美國隊長直轄的咆哮突擊隊不久前才擊退一群納粹德軍，並急行軍於深夜來到此處紮營。

大部分士兵都在休息的夜晚，美國隊長的專屬營帳內，他最信任的副手同時也是他最親密友人的巴奇正闔著雙眼，攤開四肢，表情輕鬆悠閒地趴在一頭高大壯碩的雄獅背上。

米白色的寬大絨布地毯上，雄獅姿態英挺地趴坐著，側過臉，就著掛在一旁的掛燈，睜著溫柔得一點都不像隻野生動物的藍眸，靜靜凝視著巴奇安詳的臉龐。

從他們乾淨清爽的外表以及巴奇泛著紅暈的肌膚可以看出他們都才剛洗過澡，巴奇身上穿的軍綠色上衣正是睡眠時的輕便裝扮，下身也只有一件貼身四角褲。

抱著雄獅大大的頭，巴奇將雙手伸進鬃毛，整個人都埋在那有些粗糙卻又柔軟的棕黃色皮毛裡磨蹭著，彷彿躺在高級皮草上的舒適感受讓他心滿意足地嘆了一口氣。

「唔唔……嗯嗯……」

由於正值隆冬，熱呼呼又軟綿綿的獅子毛皮就像是張天然的毛毯，舒服得巴奇甚至發出了黏糊糊的哼哼聲，情不自禁地將臉埋得更裡頭，聽著身下雄獅沉穩的呼吸聲，感受著胸腹的平緩起伏，沉浸在難得的休憩與溫暖中。

「你還是到床上去睡吧。」

直到不怒而威的低沉嗓音響起，毛茸茸又富有彈性的獅掌輕拍著巴奇的後腦勺，昏昏欲睡的他才回過了神，慢吞吞地抬起頭，眨了眨眼，與雄獅那雙清澈的藍眼相望。

即使面對體型比他大上許多的雄獅，巴奇卻一點都不畏懼雄獅的利爪跟獠牙，反而握起了放在自己頭上的厚實獅掌，將掌心的肉球抵在自己泛起紅潮的雙頰上，再度闔上了雙眼並輕輕摩蹭。

他當然不怕，因為他知道無論如何，這頭原本是人類男性，還是跟他從小一起在布魯克林長大的，他最要好的朋友，更是現在他所追隨的上司－－美國隊長，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的雄獅，絕不可能會傷害自己的。

那是一種能夠將性命托付給彼此，打從心底的信賴，就像史蒂夫在率領部隊進攻衝刺時，完全放心把援護射擊交給巴奇一樣。

至於史蒂夫為何會變成雄獅，由於是在巴奇離開布魯克林從軍後的事，所以詳細情況巴奇並不很清楚，所有的事都是從史蒂夫口中得知的。

雖然巴奇離開前還特別叮囑過要他千萬別做傻事，但史蒂夫為了加入軍隊居然接受了什麼超級士兵實驗計畫，注射了超級血清，獲得了超越常人的卓越能力，卻也因此失去了人類的外型。

他們會再次重逢，也是在巴奇被九頭蛇俘虜後，接受了超級血清成為雄獅的史蒂夫排除萬難前來拯救了自己時的事了。

天曉得當巴奇還處在被九頭蛇的實驗弄得迷迷糊糊的狀態時，突然聽到了許久不見的親友呼喚自己的聲音，驚喜之中睜開眼睛，卻看到記憶中瘦弱的史蒂夫變成一頭雄壯威武的獅子時，內心有多驚愕。

不過在冷靜下來聽史蒂夫解釋之後，巴奇馬上就接受了變成一頭雄獅的史蒂夫，待他一如往昔，完全不需要什麼心理建設。

因為他可以從眼神中看出來，即使史蒂夫外表有了巨大轉變，但他內在的靈魂依舊沒變，還是那個擇善固執、正直勇敢的小豆芽－－不如說，巴奇認為現在這樣威風凜凜的雄獅才真正體現出史蒂夫應有的外貌。

對巴奇來說，不論外表再怎麼改變，史蒂夫就是史蒂夫，是他會想要用一輩子守護的唯一存在。不是因為他是美國隊長，也不只是因為他們是從小一起長大的親友，還因為……

輕輕抓起史蒂夫大大的獅掌放到自己怦怦跳動的左胸上，巴奇紅潤的臉上浮現微笑，歪起了腦袋，誘惑似地輕聲低語。：「我想跟你一起睡。」

「巴奇……」

巴奇別有深意的眼波流轉，攪亂了史蒂夫本就不太平靜的心，並盪漾起陣陣漣漪，難以自抑地從喉嚨深處發出了低吼般的低鳴。

史蒂夫的反應讓巴奇笑瞇了眼，閃動著異樣色彩的眼眸從史蒂夫臉上移到一旁並排在一起的單人行軍床上。

雖然史蒂夫是一頭雄獅，但上層還是給他安排了一張行軍床，而在巴奇被編入跟史蒂夫同個寢室後，剛開始大部分時候都是巴奇一個人睡在兩張並排行軍床上，史蒂夫睡在床邊，鋪在地上的羊毛毯子上。

由於史蒂夫很大隻，就算趴睡著也比床高，所以巴奇睡覺時會習慣性地伸手撫摸，甚至把史蒂夫的背當作另一張大床睡在上頭，從史蒂夫偶爾發出的咕嚕聲中，也能感覺到他也喜歡被巴奇依偎著一同入睡。

不過這樣的情況，在去年秋冬變換之際起了重大變化，現在，巴奇已經很少睡在床上了。

放下了史蒂夫的獅掌後，巴奇趨身向前，湊到了他的大嘴邊，雙手捧著他嘴邊四周蓬鬆的鬃毛，親了一下後笑著更加挑明說道：「行軍床承受不了我們的重量，更別說我們待會還要劇烈運動。」

如果說剛才只是別有深意的暗示，那麼現在這句就很明顯是在對史蒂夫提出邀請了－－關於性行為方面的。

彷彿回應著巴奇的邀請，史蒂夫從鼻子裡重重吐出了氣息，也將嘴抵在巴奇的嘴邊，瞇起了雙眼，像是對待戀人般親暱地摩娑著巴奇紅紅的臉頰、以及往上微微彎起的嘴唇。

麻麻癢癢的感觸讓巴奇闔上了雙眼，吻著史蒂夫毛毛的大嘴四周，並緊靠著他，一人一獅之間交換著宛如一對戀人般的親吻。

當巴奇用雙手溫柔撫摸著史蒂夫的下巴時，大貓低沉的咕嚕聲在喉間響起，透過兩人相貼的肌膚及耳膜從內到外震動著巴奇的身軀。

半睜開眼，眨動著濕潤的睫毛，巴奇有意無意地看向史蒂夫的下體，當那處並非處於發情期，卻高高聳立的性器，與人類不同布滿倒刺的陰莖映入眼簾時，些許的恐懼與強烈期待的渴望混合在一起的亢奮情緒讓巴奇的身體一陣顫慄，下腹內也生起了不可思議的燥熱酸疼。

感受到巴奇升高的體溫，再加上眼前是巴奇連耳根都染上一層瑰麗緋紅的側臉，本就情動的史蒂夫更是難以抑制，忍不住伸出舌頭舔上了巴奇紅通通的耳朵。

「啊……！」

全身大大顫動，與史蒂夫陰莖一樣都生長著倒刺的舌頭舔過敏感的耳朵，又刺又癢的奇妙感覺讓巴奇身體一抖，發出了驚呼，轉頭看向史蒂夫，然後在望入一雙濃烈的目光時僵住了。

眼前的是一頭高大威猛的雄獅，但對巴奇來說，即使大嘴裡生著尖牙利齒，柔軟厚實的獅掌隱藏著銳利獅爪的雄獅，就只是史蒂夫－－自己最親密的友人，也是心底深處偷偷暗戀許久的對象。

「巴奇……」

伴隨著獅子特有的低吼聲，史蒂夫溫柔的低聲呼喚震動著巴奇的內外，那雙總是堅毅執著的蔚藍眼眸如今正滿懷情慾地望著自己，熱切地表達出他想要進入巴奇的渴望。

明明是寒冬，兩人卻渾身熱得難受，而他們都知道，只有一種方法可以解除這股發自體內燃燒至外的深沉欲望。

不需開口，兩人已有無言的默契，在猛烈湧上的情潮沖擊下，巴奇舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇，點了點頭，站起身，從一旁的軍用背袋裡取出了潤滑劑，回到史蒂夫面前。

就在巴奇揪住了衣擺下緣，抬起雙手正打算往上拉時，一直在旁沉默看著的史蒂夫忽然用大嘴輕輕含住了他的手。

停下動作，巴奇有些疑惑地看向欲言又止的史蒂夫，從他那雙充滿複雜情愫的眼神中看出史蒂夫對於接下來的行為依舊有些猶豫，於是巴奇露出笑容，抱住了史蒂夫的大頭，將自己的臉靠了上去，輕輕磨蹭。

「別擔心……你不會真的傷害到我，也許會流一點血……但很快就會癒合了……而且我想要讓你進來……我知道你也想要進來我的身體裡，對不對？」

握著史蒂夫的獅掌撫摸著自己的下腹，巴奇低軟柔和的話語聽在史蒂夫耳裡說不出的誘惑，縱使還是深覺不妥，但身為雄獅的一部分對交配的性本能以及人類的一部分對巴奇的愛慕融合而成的強烈情欲不斷打擊著他的理性。

感受著巴奇擁抱而來的體溫，以及從巴奇身上飄散進鼻腔內的甜蜜氣味，天人交戰地掙扎了許久，雖仍有所遲疑，史蒂夫終究還是鬆開了含著巴奇手臂的口。

巴奇笑著拍了拍史蒂夫的臉，很快脫去了全身的衣物，雖然有些寒冷但史蒂夫厚實的毛皮擋住了寒冷的風，也帶給了巴奇溫暖，幸福的感覺在他胸間蔓延開來。

望著眼前巴奇那誘人的健美身材，史蒂夫忍不住伸出舌頭，輕輕舔過了巴奇的手臂、臉龐，還有他的胸腹。

刺刺的麻癢感讓巴奇縮起了身子微微顫抖，特別是在粗糙濕軟的舌頭表面舔過並壓上了敏感的乳頭時，電流般的迅速竄過了全身的快感使得巴奇情不自禁地從顫抖的唇瓣中嘆出了舒服的低吟。

「啊……」

史蒂夫輕柔地用舌尖挑動著挺立的小小肉粒，每一次都帶給巴奇說不上來的異樣感受，情不自禁地抱住了史蒂夫的頭，而當史蒂夫往下舔舐而過，捲起濕熱的舌頭含住了巴奇半勃的陰莖時，強烈的快感更是使得巴奇渾身一震，下意識地揪住了史蒂夫的鬃毛，仰頭發出了高亢的呻吟。

「那裡……史蒂夫……對……唔……好棒……嗯……啊啊……！」

粗糙的舌頭表面不停上下摩擦著巴奇的柱身，快樂的浪潮很快就淹沒了巴奇，讓他痙攣著將白濁噴濺在史蒂夫包裹著自己陰莖的舌頭裡。

「哈……啊……」

高潮的餘韻讓巴奇整個人無力地靠在史蒂夫的頭上不住喘息，而史蒂夫只是乖順地像隻被馴養的大貓般溫柔地望著巴奇，等待他緩過呼吸。

睜開濕潤而迷濛的雙眼，盯著史蒂夫下體那根雖然不是發情期，卻高高聳立，長滿了倒刺的雄偉玩意，巴奇身軀又是一顫，下意識地深出紅嫩的舌尖舔過彎起的唇瓣。

「……接下來該換你了……」

揉了揉史蒂夫的鬃毛，並在他的鼻子上吻了一下後，巴奇往後退開，轉過身四肢伏地趴在地上，翹起臀部，將潤滑劑擠到自己手上，並在史蒂夫熱烈目光的注視下，伸到自己臀縫中間，深呼吸之後，就著潤滑劑一點一點將手指插入緊窄的小洞。

「嗯……」

咬著下唇輕輕嘆息，即使是自己的手指異物的侵入還是讓巴奇忍不住皺起眉心，但他只是咬牙忍耐，並努力給自己擴張，一切都是為了待會用這處小洞接納史蒂夫那長滿了倒刺的陰莖做準備。

望著巴奇像野獸般屈起四肢趴在地上，對自己翹起他那充滿誘惑力的臀部，修長的手指插入小小的肉洞抽送著的情色畫面，史蒂夫不禁血脈賁張，但當聽到巴奇隱忍的悶哼，以及顫抖的大腿，又不免感到心疼跟罪惡感。

先別提他們相差頗多的體型、或是同樣生為男性的性別，即使史蒂夫原本是人類，但如今從史蒂夫跟巴奇肉體的種族上，一個是獅子一個是人類，以常理而言，怎麼都不可能有肉體上的關係。

然而，盡管匪夷所思，但其實他們並不是第一次進行這種不知該說是做愛、性交、交配或者交尾的行為。

就在三個多月前，季節剛要從秋季邁向冬季的轉換期，從人類變成雄獅的史蒂夫第一次進入了雄獅的發情期。

一開始就連史蒂夫自己都不曉得為什麼自己突然變得焦慮又暴躁，特別是在巴奇靠近自己的時候，嗅聞到巴奇身上的氣味史蒂夫就會感到一股莫名模糊的衝動，想要更親近巴奇、舔舐他的全身，然後……

每當那種模糊的衝動即將清晰起來時史蒂夫就會想盡辦法讓自己遺忘，也一直不敢去想清楚究竟是何種衝動。

而當看到巴奇與他人親近時，史蒂夫又會湧上一股想要把那傢伙撕得粉碎的念頭，即使那個跟巴奇說話的人是自己的戰友。

自覺狀況不對勁的史蒂夫怎麼也想不到原因，只能一直克制著自己，並無視巴奇疑惑又悲傷的目光，刻意遠離他。

直到某個大雪的夜晚，由於那一天史蒂夫發揮了異常的殲敵能力，消滅了一處納粹德軍的營地，結束後，在眾人慶功時史蒂夫看到了喝醉了的巴奇跟杜根勾肩搭背有說有笑的模樣，史蒂夫的焦躁來到了幾乎無法抑止的最大程度。

於是為了避免自己去傷到任何人，他只好趕緊找了個藉口，開溜回自己的營帳中。

然而，巴奇卻跟在他身後進入了營帳，喝醉了的巴奇抱著史蒂夫的頭，又是關心又是抱怨地向史蒂夫說了些什麼，但現在史蒂夫已經想不起來了。

因為在巴奇抱著自己的瞬間，來自他身上的誘人香氣撲鼻而來，再加上理性本就已到了極限，終於讓史蒂夫的衝動爆發，壓抑許久的獸性本能驅使著他，要他壓制住自己的巴奇，然後撕開他的褲子，將自己鼓脹的欲望狠狠貫穿他，好讓他能懷上自己的孩子。

然後他的身體遵從了這份失控的本能，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度推倒了巴奇，含住了他的後頸以便阻止他的逃離，然後，在毫無潤滑擴張的情況下，粗暴地將布滿了倒刺的陰莖猛地頂入了巴奇被迫抬起的臀縫間那處乾澀狹窄的小小肉洞。

這一場兩人之間最初的交合，對史蒂夫來說，飢渴許久的慾望被緊密肉壁包裹著的美妙滋為宛如天堂，但對可憐的巴奇來說，簡直就是一場血腥暴力的施虐。

不知是否因為被好友侵犯的驚慌跟疼痛，從頭到尾巴奇都沒有哭喊抵抗，只是緊閉雙眼咬緊牙關，渾身僵直忍耐著難以想像的痛楚，等待著史蒂夫結束他的強暴行為。

不知過了多久，等到慾望發洩完的史蒂夫終於清醒過來時，映入眼簾的，是巴奇被自己侵犯後昏迷過去的悽慘模樣，大量的鮮血跟精液從巴奇被蹂躪得慘不忍睹的下身不斷溢出，早已哭腫的雙眼淚水仍不斷滑落，心痛不捨以及對自己的強烈憤怒讓史蒂夫的心臟像是遭到了強烈撞擊般難以呼吸。

但他也知道，就算自己現在懊悔不已地跟巴奇道歉，也改變不了他用性的暴力傷害了自己最要好親友的事實，他唯一該做的，就是趕緊治療巴奇所受的傷。

於是史蒂夫將動彈不得的巴奇托到自己背上，小心翼翼地放到床上後，前往醫務所跟值班的醫務兵取得療傷用的藥物後，回到了巴奇躺著的床邊，並細心地替他療傷，然後趴在一旁等著巴奇醒來。

沒想到，醒來後的巴奇既沒有生氣也沒有表現出害怕史蒂夫的樣子，只是忍著疼痛，擠出笑容安慰他，並對史蒂夫侃侃而談自己的想法－－從最近史蒂夫的異狀以及剛才粗暴的強暴行為來看，他應該是正處於發情期，所以不用自責，這只是動物本能的性衝動，他知道史蒂夫不是有意要傷害自己，而且如果需要，他以後也都可以幫史蒂夫解決。

看著巴奇憔悴，卻帶著笑容的臉龐，史蒂夫不知該怎麼形容自己內心湧上的心情。

明明巴奇自己渾身是傷，卻沒有譴責自己這個施暴者，反而安慰他，甚至忙著思考該如何幫助史蒂夫挨過發情期。

後來巴奇也確實用自己的身體幫助史蒂夫度過了將近一個月的發情期，然而就算發情期結束的現在，巴奇也時常會現在這樣，對史蒂夫做出邀請。

即使史蒂夫再遲鈍，也能察覺得到巴奇對自己的情意，以及自己對巴奇的感情－－他們深愛著彼此，不只是家人跟兄弟之間的那種單純的親愛，還是包含著情慾跟獨佔欲的那種戀愛感情。

如果不是因為愛意早深藏於心間，史蒂夫不會因為巴奇而產生性衝動，事實上史蒂夫只會對巴奇勃起，而巴奇也不可能願意敞開雙腿承受史蒂夫的侵犯。

就像現在，史蒂夫看著眼前正為了接納自己的陰莖而努力擴張後穴的巴奇，內心不禁泛起了對巴奇疼惜跟愛憐，以及難以克制的情慾，於是史蒂夫往前踏出了一步，伸出舌頭，舔上了巴奇的後穴，以及插在其中的三根手指。

後穴及左手忽然傳來了刺刺癢癢的濕暖感觸，巴奇不禁一震，扭頭往自己身後看去，正好與正舔著自己穴口的史蒂夫雙眼相對，猛烈的羞恥跟興奮同時湧上，不只是臉，整個人都染上了一層漂亮的粉紅。

「史蒂……夫……嗯啊……」

當粗糙厚軟的濕熱舌肉推開手指，擠進了狹小的甬道內，並在肉壁舔舐而過時，難以形容的酥麻快感一陣一陣襲來，等到史蒂夫用舌頭將巴奇的內部舔了個遍後，巴奇已經渾身酸軟無力，只能趴在地上顫抖喘息。

「我要進去了，可以嗎？」

史蒂夫的低聲詢問像是從很遙遠的地方傳來，巴奇輕輕應了一聲後，腰腹兩側隨即感受到被毛茸茸的獅掌包覆住的感覺，緊接著是穴口處被堅挺的火熱硬物一點一點破開來的脹痛。

雙手揪著身下的羊毛地毯，巴奇拼命大口深呼吸，並盡可能地放鬆下意識緊繃的肌肉，好讓史蒂夫能順利進入，雖然這並不太容易，但當巴奇整個背後都被史蒂夫覆蓋住，內部也頂入深處時，他就知道史蒂夫已經完全進來了。

而巴奇知道這只是剛開始，接下來等史蒂夫抽插時才是真正需要咬牙忍耐的過程。

雖然有潤滑劑的助力，巴奇也有擴張過，但畢竟史蒂夫的陰莖又粗長又堅硬，表面上還布滿了倒刺，史蒂夫推進時還算好，但往外抽出時柔嫩的肉壁被倒刺撕扯摩擦的感受只疼得巴奇顫抖不已。

而且不知道是史蒂夫本來就如此，還是雄獅的體質，史蒂夫的抽插又快又重又深，並且幾分鐘就就射一次，射完巴奇甚至還來不及喘息，史蒂夫又立刻恢復了硬挺，並再次衝刺，每次射精的量還不小，巴奇幾乎都要被史蒂夫塞滿了。

「嗚、啊……啊……史蒂夫……嗚……」

盡管如此難受，但巴奇只是忍著痛呼，握住自己因疼痛而萎靡的性器，上下套弄著盡可能地拾起快感，並在呻吟跟喘息間不斷呼喚著史蒂夫的名字－－這個正在與自己交合、並帶給自己強烈疼痛跟難耐快感的雄獅。

史蒂夫進出的動作越來越快，每次都頂入最深處，甚至抓著巴奇的肩膀將他往下壓，含住了他的後頸，但並沒有用牙齒去咬，只是壓制著他，迫使巴奇將臀部抬得更高，他才好往內頂得更深。

「啊……啊啊……！」

雖然能感受到自己後頸上史蒂夫尖利的獠牙，但巴奇一點都不害怕被咬傷，也不擔心覆在自己腰腹上的獅掌會露出隱藏其內的爪子抓傷自己。

即使是在史蒂夫處在發情期的暴躁狀態下，他也從未曾用他的爪子跟利齒傷過自己，唯一會讓自己流血疼痛的凶器，就是現在正在自己脆弱的內部橫衝直撞的陰莖。

一手覆在自己起伏的小腹上，巴奇睜著迷離的淚眼，低頭看向兩人結合的下身，隨著史蒂夫的劇烈進出，混著些許血絲跟白濁的半透明液體從自己內部一下一下因史蒂夫的性器快速抽出插入被推擠而出，並往下滴落，沾染上米白色的毛毯。

巴奇本能地感覺到史蒂夫這麼做是在試圖讓自己受孕，然而，他是男人，即使他們做再多次，史蒂夫頂得再深，射得再多，他都不可能懷孕－－懷上史蒂夫的孩子。

撫摸著自己已被射得有些突起的小腹，巴奇內心有個難以啟齒的願望，而且恐怕一輩子都不會說出口，即使是他們已擁有肉體關係的現在，他也不可能說。

他本來就比誰都希望史蒂夫能夠得到一個完整的家庭，而如果－－只是如果－－那個能替史蒂夫生下連繫著他血緣孩子的人，是自己的話那該有多好。

只是，那是不可能的事。

不知過了多久，史蒂夫終於完成最後一次地射精，依依不捨地停留了一會後，才小心翼翼地從巴奇痙攣著的內壁中抽出了沾滿了白濁跟鮮血的陰莖，然後心疼似地舔著不斷湧出精血的紅腫小洞。

「巴奇……巴奇……」

一邊低聲呼喚著巴奇的名字，史蒂夫溫柔地將巴奇身上的汗水跟混著鮮血的白濁舔去，低喘著的巴奇只是攤平了四肢，閉著雙眼享受史蒂夫的清理行為，並在內心裡胡亂想著，要是自己真能懷上史蒂夫的寶寶，不知道會是人類還是獅子。

恍惚間，史蒂夫已經將一切都處理好，止血止痛的藥膏也給巴奇抹了上去，連沾染了血跟精液的毛毯也換了新的，一人一獅躺在新的乾淨毛毯上，然後閉著雙眼依偎在一起。

「……巴奇。」

「嗯……？」

被溫暖舒適的毛皮包裹著，半夢半醒間，巴奇聽到了史蒂夫的聲音，輕輕地回應了一聲，並轉過身將自己埋入史蒂夫的毛中。

「你知道……為什麼我不顧你的叮囑，接受了超級士兵的實驗嗎？」

「因為你是個不聽勸的固執混蛋？」

巴奇半開玩笑的回應讓史蒂夫也笑了，然後伸出獅掌輕輕擁抱著巴奇。

「因為我只想著如果能再見你一面，要我做什麼都可以。」

巴奇睜開了雙眼，愕然地看向史蒂夫那帶著微笑的臉，好一會才蠕動著嘴唇，喃喃低語：「……見……我？」

史蒂夫點了點頭，面帶羞澀的笑容，柔聲說道：「我很擔心你，在你離開我加入軍隊之後，我才發現你的存在對我來說就像是空氣般理所當然……失去了卻連呼吸都難。」

將毛毛的大嘴抵在巴奇那震驚的臉上，史蒂夫輕輕訴說著宛如愛情告白的話語。

「然後我想起了你曾經對我說過……你會陪著我，直到時間的盡頭……所以，我就來找你了。」

巴奇猛然想起重逢當下，自己曾經問過史蒂夫會不會痛。

盡管史蒂夫說得輕描淡寫，但看著他那完全是頭獅子的軀體，巴奇幾乎不敢想像當史蒂夫細胞激烈轉換時會有多痛，而他卻說，他會那麼做，都是為了自己？

難以形容的驚訝、歡喜、心疼跟愧疚讓巴奇顫抖著抱住了史蒂夫的頭，低下頭將臉埋在那蓬鬆溫暖的鬃毛裡。

即使沒有說出我愛你，但史蒂夫的告白卻比什麼浪漫言語還要震撼著巴奇的心臟。

「別哭，巴奇……」

史蒂夫伸出舌頭，輕輕舔去巴奇眼中不知何時滑落的透明液體，貓科動物舌上特有的尖刺帶來了沙沙的粗糙觸感，又刺又麻的感覺使得巴奇渾身一顫。

「我才沒有哭……」胡亂揉了揉雙眼，為了緩和氣氛，巴奇故意開玩笑，「只是你的鬃毛跑進眼睛裡了。」

史蒂夫沒有做出任何反駁，只是深深凝視著巴奇，許久後，才鼓起勇氣輕輕開口：「……巴奇，等我們回到布魯克林後……」

「我們就住在一起。」

巴奇滿臉幸福地低聲接過史蒂夫的話，他們異口同聲地許下了對彼此一生的承諾。

「再也不要分開。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

於是，在相隔了七十多年後，他們的願望終於實現。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

以下，有病的裏設定。

（雖然我覺得如果都看到這裡了應該也不用警告不過還是警告一下有生子（

其實一開始發情的是巴奇，獅盾只是被誘發而已。

巴奇身上也有劣質血清，只是因為沒正式完成實驗前就被獅盾救了，所以變化效果相當緩慢，而且因為是從內部DNA跟信息素開始變化，所以雖然表面上獅盾察覺不到，但他還是用身為雄性（由於獅盾的是優質血清所以算是Alpha？）的本能察覺到了巴奇（而巴奇的劣質血清讓他往Omega？發展）的發情，再加上他們本就雙向暗戀，才會跟著發情。

當然由於巴奇後來常常從體內吸收獅盾的優質蛋白質（）有加速了變化，只是還來不及出現在外表上巴奇就摔了，後來變成真‧小浣熊冬後就是完全的Omega了（咦怎麼變ABO了？（大概是因為巴奇太想給史蒂夫一個家了，肉體就自然而然跟著心境變化成可生育。

那為什麼不乾脆變成母獅？ ~~（當然是因為我愛體型差！（咦~~

其實巴奇剛開始轉變就是為了史蒂夫而無意識地往母獅轉換（比如說內部逐漸孕育出子宮、所以做愛時會分泌出愛液，被倒刺刮過內壁會被刺激排卵，所以巴奇其實已經懷孕之類的（只不過連他自己都沒發現（。

因為九頭蛇覺得母獅太大隻不好操控，於是強行用改造DNA的方式讓巴奇變成了體型嬌小，方便執行暗殺任務的公小浣熊（獅寶寶當然也被弄掉了（

（為什麼那麼麻煩九頭蛇還要堅持用巴奇？因為巴奇是當時唯一一個接受劣質血清實驗還能成功的人。）

大概就是這樣清奇的裏設定XD

 

最後說一點後續。

後來獅盾跟小浣熊冬重逢後，才在娜塔莎給的冬兵檔案中得知巴奇的遭遇，心疼又氣憤，於是一邊到處殲滅九頭蛇殘黨，一邊照顧著記憶慢慢恢復中的小浣熊冬。

因為小浣熊冬跟自己體型差太多了，所以獅盾雖然依然深愛著巴奇，但為了不傷害到巴奇，於是下定決心過著禁欲的生活……不過當恢復記憶的小浣熊冬主動出擊時，獅盾引以為傲的自制力是否還能堅持下去呢？

A　不。  
B　不能。  
C　不可能。  
D　絕不可能。

請選擇（毆

 

（覺得自己好有病，大概是錯覺吧？（你）


End file.
